SAMS
by Blackitten96
Summary: The Secret Academy of Mythological Studies; commonly referred to as SAMS. Every school has a secret. My school just has bigger ones.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope this is okay.**

* * *

Journal Entry Update: March 11, 2011

Every school has a secret. Whether if it's the fact they get their money illegally. Or if it's a student-teacher relationship that practically everyone knows about. Even if it's what they put in the food. They're all secrets. My school just has bigger ones.

The Secret Academy of Mythological Studies; commonly referred to as SAMS. Established in 2002, approximately five years after the attack on Weird World for the Kur stone.

There's a lot to say about SAMS yet there isn't.

Why it was built?

Simple. We need Secret Scientists.

Who built it?

The Benefactors. The idea, the money, the supplies, where it was built, teachers and staff, even who chose the students. Everything is from the Benefactors.

Who are the Benefactors?

No one knows. We don't try to figure out.

This school isn't some game that you get extra lives with. No, you get one.

Three simple rules to follow at this school:

Learn.

Act.

Survive.

It's not that we're being slave-driven and live in fear and the Benefactors are evil controlling leaders or something. It's just that SAMS is a course of classes you can't do half way. You have to finish middle school to college classes. You either pass or you're out and you can't really get out. Being in SAMS is a larger responsibility than you think. Civilians can't know about the things the academy teaches. It wouldn't end well.

In SAMS, you get really used to routine, nothing huge involving all students ever happens. But things always have to change, even if you aren't ready. Things are happening at SAMS.

The students know. The teachers know. The Benefactors know.

Do we mind?

No, we like the action.

Every school has a secret. My school just has bigger ones.

* * *

**Not sure if this is good. Review with opinions please if i should keep going with this or not and such.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a real chapter and it's really long. Thanks to y'all who review the first chapter!**

**I don't own the Secret Saturdays. If i did, i'd threaten the producers and Jay Stephens to add another season.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Okay, that's enough of the cafeteria. Over here will be the science hall." This was so tiresome.

Brianna was just plain tired of these stupid tours for the stupid newcomers. When she first came here four years ago she was the only one who could find where everything was on her first of school without a map or help. Now, about to start ninth grade, she's been the official school tour guide and directory apparently. Every year she was given 210 students to tour around, so ten different groups of twenty one, all day. She didn't mind. It was just of a little smart-ass girl in her group this year that she was tired and annoyed.

"Hey, wait! You said that there was only one science hall and we been there two times already! And there was no cafeteria near it!" complained the smart-ass girl.

Brianna sighed and brushed her black bangs from her face. Maybe the girl was annoying but she's an observer. That's a good thing to have at this school. She smiled a bit because now she can tell them one of the cool things about SAMS.

She turned to the girl and regarded her with her usual cold iced glare. The girl matched hers with her own glare. Good, she was stubborn. Hopefully she isn't stubbornly logical.

"Well, finally someone noticed that detail," Brianna said looking at the other twenty students in her group.

"Actually," a be speckled boy said raising his hand like in a classroom, "I noticed too but I didn't really wanna say anything." The boy did look scared about Brianna and everything at that too. Brianna hoped she wouldn't another melt downer again.

"Well, once we get your school IDs, maybe what I'm about to say will make more sense. You see, just because this island the school's built on is uncharted, doesn't mean people can't get on a boat and find this place on accident. Or maybe a couple of miscreant students are trying to get into a classroom they aren't assigned to. See, what is being taught in these walls and classes are for only for us to know and students actually taking that class to know, but y'all will get it once y'all get your IDs. So far so good?" a few nods and words of confirmation. "Good. So we had a few small problems with that with the students. So the Benefactors, y'all know about them right?" more nods. "Yeah, so they reformatted the school a bit. Everything is still here but has anyone ever seen _Harry Potter _before?"

"Yeah, so what?" smart-ass said.

"Well, technically instead of stairs, the rooms move around the campus." Brianna smiled at the confused reactions.

"Yeah, right! That's impossible!" smart-ass scoffed.

"Maddie, what if it's not?" another boy said grabbing her shoulder.

Maddie, Brianna now knew, looked at the boy disbelievingly. "You really believe in that? Come on Shawn!"

"If you guys don't believe me, tell me where we are?" Brianna said.

Glasses boy looked around. "In the science hall?"

"Where's the cafeteria then?"

The students turned to where the cafeteria entrance was only to see hallway intersection. They started freaking out but Brianna could pick out the comments of amazement and acceptance. She walked over and knelt down next to glasses boy who began to use his inhaler.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked.

"Dylan," he said.

"Hey, Dylan. There's nothing to be scared about. There have been a lot of other kids like you in the past who was just plainly scared by all of this. You're not here to be afraid. Where's the fun in that? You're here to learn and make friends." By know the other students stopped to listen in.

"But I liked my other friends at home and my family!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"I wanna go home!"

Others chimed in to agree with Dylan. This always happens. One kid says he wants to go home and everyone wants to go home.

"Well, you guys can't."

"And why not? This is kidnapping!" Maddie huffed.

Brianna glared at her. "It's not kidnapping if you guys agreed to come here in the first place. Now come on. I'll explain what I can in the park." Brianna got up picking up Dylan with her and began walking down the intersecting hallway. The students warily began to follow. One dark-skinned girl ran up to Brianna and held on to her free hand.

They got to an exit and started walking across the grass towards the park. It looked like one anyone would see at an elementary school or any other public park. The students cheered and dashed over to the park to get a chance at the swings and seesaws. As they ran past Brianna, she only counted sixteen. She was carrying Dylan and the other was still holding her hand. She turned around and saw Maddie, Shawn, and another dark-skinned girl standing behind her, Maddie looking impatient.

"We want answers, unlike those idiots over there."

Brianna only stared and walked over to a gazebo. She sat them down at the table and took one last look at the playing students.

"You're right, they're idiots. But only acting like ones. I'll tell you guys this once: never, ever judge someone by their looks and the way they act. It will only bring a lot of trouble at SAMS. A lot. Besides, they're fifth graders. Every new student at SAMS is a fifth grader and so are you."

"Well, my accusation of you is so far right." Maddie sneered taking in her attire. "Do you even have friends or do you scare everyone off?"

"Maddie! Be nice!" Shawn said harshly, elbowing her.

"I'm just saying the facts!" yelled Maddie pushing Shawn.

Brianna remained looking on for a while at the fighting. She pulled at her three locks of black hair that made her bangs and ran a hand through her choppy, short green hair. She then slammed her hands on the table. Everyone jumped and looked back at her.

"Like I said, brings you trouble. I only dyed my hair as a form of rebellion to my parents when I was your age. The way I dress isn't important either," she said looking at her black long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. "Besides, you guys will learn that the hard way soon enough. And that's not even the main question."

Brianna looked around at the five kids at the table. What was Maddie and Shawn's story anyways? "You two went to the same school?"

Shawn regarded the question with a nod. "Yeah, Trimmier. Been friends since fourth grade but now I'm questioning my choice in friends," he said leering at Maddie.

"Okay, what are y'all two's name?"

The black girl holding her hand earlier looked in her direction but her eyes seemed a bit unfocused. "Dejah," she said after a prolong silence.

"Jay," said the other one.

"Okay, so-"

"What's your name?" Maddie interrupted. "You never said at all."

Hm, she was an observer. "Brianna. Now, we all good?"

"Sure," Maddie shrugged.

"Okay, so here's the deal."

* * *

The Secret Academy of Mythological Studies; built for the need of Secret Scientists. No one knew who the Benefactors were, but it's said the idea came to them in a dream. Everything came in this one little dream but it just grew and grew. Everything was set. All they need is the approval from the U.S government and president.

They were straight out rejected. They said that the Secret Scientists now were enough trouble for the moment, that they would deal with it themselves.

"Besides," they laughed at them. "Were would you get the students?"

Were indeed?

So, they thought 'We have the money, the plans, and everything else. We can diverge from the government and create our own.' They did, they had the power. 'So how do we get the students?'

At first, the students were children related to deceased Secret Scientists. Their school was supposed to start at sixth grade but made some adjustments for the older kids. The total was twenty seven kids. But once they were close to starting their college classes, they decided that they should enroll more children. But how do they know which kids?

So, completely undetected by the government, they create a test. In every elementary in the world, every student starting from first grade would take a test at the beginning of the year. It was like any other one but the questions were two grade levels higher than that grade. Getting them in the schools was actually quite simple but no one knows how. Whoever had the highest scores were marked, then competing with each other to win a spot at the school. Children moved up ranks while others moved down, and some were out of the competition entirely.

The last test in fifth had only had the top ranking students in their respective country. It was conducted on days when the schools were empty. See, it could be completely possible that a child's only there based on luck, guessing, or cheating. So it's a verbal test given by the Benefactors behind a screen and a two page essay on a prompt that the passing children forget. The total amount of questions asked is a hundred and even those are forgotten.

Once that is done, the top thirty ranking students compete nationally against other countries. Some students that were already in fifth grade when this started were 'stolen' from the IB program. By the time school is almost over by a month, only 210 students are selected. These children are sent letters only they can see, each tailored to react to that child's DNA. It asks if they want to go to a prestigious school, full education and college, everything paid. Some children who already plan out their lives say yes immediately. Others are given chances to go on adventures beyond their wildest dreams. And some are given promises of money to help anyone of their choice besides themselves. Along with this, they are also informed that if they do say yes, that they may never see their family or friends, that they can never return to their old lives. Never so far has anyone replied no.

These children wake up the next day with their parents or guardians taking them to a community center, acting like zombies. They are boarded onto a bus that takes them to an airport, then onto a private jet to an island in the Pacific Ocean where the school is located and then hoarded with the other students apparently waiting for tours, schedules and IDs, and dorm assignments.

They may look like a bunch of clueless 10 year-olds to others, but these children were the smart ones. The elite of the elite. These children will inherit the earth and change everything.

* * *

About halfway through the explanation, the other students gathered around Brianna and heard how they were chosen to come here.

Brianna declared she was done. "Questions?"

"Yeah, what about kids that don't go to school or home schooled?" Dylan asked.

"The Benefactors keep tabs on everyone. They manage to get in contact with kids who live in places that don't have schools and don't even go to one. Including, even though each year we get 210 new students, there isn't and limit to each country. So what I'm saying is that maybe twenty students came from Australia but only one came from the U.S. That hasn't happened yet but it's possible.

"I'll tell you guys this: many of you might have met the Benefactors, knowing exactly who they are. Even I might have. But they erase all traces of themselves, whether on paper or in people's minds. So don't try to figure out who they are. They're extremely lenient about things but don't take advantage of their trust or you're out. But don't get me wrong. They're what we call them, benefactors; they give and provide. The children who don't have schools live in poor areas like in Pakistan which is why programs like _Pennies for Peace_ were created. They build schools but not everywhere were they need one yet. So in exchange for a chance at a better life with an education, their family and their village is given money and food every year."

"That's nice," said Dejah not looking at anything in particular. She had a smile plastered on her face and a mellow look in her eyes. "How long do we stay here?"

"This school teaches sixth grade all the way to a master's degree, but it's not really necessary. Now that we finally got students that graduated from the high school classes, we give them the chance to study under a Secret Scientist as an apprentice. So once you get out of SAMS, you can either live here in the surrounding town of get your own place, even live among the normal people. The Benefactors fund your research and everything. So you could actually go see your family and old friends, but they won't remember you."

"Why not?" someone shouted.

"Because just like the Benefactors, all existence of you will be erased." Brianna said.

There was a few moments of silence as this settled in. Jay raised her hand and asked, "Why now, while we're so young?"

"They way most of you talk shows people you guys have extensive vocabulary; it makes me forget I'm talking to fifth graders." Brianna laughed. "Well, it's the fact you're all so young. You guys have fresh minds to be stuffed with information you thought to be impossible. Society now a day limits children and their imagination. I can honestly say that when I was you guys' age I wanted to be an astronaut and a veterinarian, helping pets from space!" The children laughed and some said that would be awesome. "But my parents and teachers crushed my dreams. So I came here around that time. Greatest choice I ever made. Anyways, we're here to help that repressed imagination get a move on. By introducing kids to the things you'll discover here at this age will make it easier to acknowledge and accept them. To help you guys do the impossible and beyond. It's the key factor in this school, believing. Have y'all heard about that cryptid war thing a few months ago or that freaky Paris illusions few years back?"

"Yeah, my dad says those were all tricks gone wrong," Maddie said matter-of-factly.

"Wrong! The thing in Paris was caused by matter and anti-matter coming together and throwing things out of whack. And those were actual cryptids roaming the streets trying to kill us. But we were saved both times by this kid and his family who are Secret Scientists. His name's Zak Saturday and you'll learn more about him if you study cryptids."

"So he's famous or something? Why don't they come out and say it was them?" Shawn questioned.

"He kinda started both of them and people can't know about the things that y'all are gonna learn. They'll riot!"

"So, other than that crazy garbage you're spewing, why are we being thrown into the line of fire? Isn't there some kinda law against that?" Maddie asked.

"No, not where you guys are at now. But you guys saw the damage those cryptids caused, that are still being repaired. There are so many things wrong and dangerous about the world right now. The main goal of SAMS is to make children into responsible adults that can find ways to fix the earth. Those people out there are always gonna be in danger. They can't all just be sitting around, waiting for Superman!" Brianna took a deep breath. "Someone needs to be Superman, and it has to be us. If it's not, who will be?"

The students seemed to take this into deep consideration.

One boy rose from where he sat and looked around. "The worst day of my life was when I found out Superman wasn't real." Someone in the group snickered. "No, really. It was the day I lost my big brother. We did everything together and we always read Superman comics. One day while we were walking home, this guy came and tried to rob us on the streets. My brother was sixteen and I just turned seven. I thought my brother was tough like Superman and I thought he could beat that guy up. But my brother got shot by him and the guy freaked and ran. He was bleeding to death right there in front of me and all I did was shout for help. I shouted for Superman to come and save the day. But he never did. That day, I lost my brother, my belief in Superman, and the belief that things would get better. I guess I got one of them back today." He smiled and made his way up to Brianna and looped his arm through hers.

Brianna smiled and gave him a one armed hug. "You know, I've been here for four years giving tours to students every year but you guys, this one little group of twenty one shows a lot of promise. I think I know the perfect group of people for you guys to dorm with."

"And how does that work?" the boy asked still clinging on to her.

"Okay, you guys don't exactly get dorms even though that's what we call them. You guys are assigned to houses. There are five to seven people in each house with one in charge, one second in command, and then the rest. Each house has eight usable bedrooms, each with a full closet and bathroom, a common room, kitchen, a place to eat, and a half an acre backyard with a pool. Since you guys are new, you choose which dorm leader to live with until you reach your high school classes. Then, you're free to move out to another house or start a new one with friends. Then in college classes, you can move into one by yourself in the campus or the town. In the town you get all your necessities too like cloths, supplies, groceries and such. No jobs are required either, everything is paid for, house related anyways. Money to buy things from stores and food is given to you like an allowance. $200 per person every two weeks so you're pretty much covered. But if you spend it all before the next pay day, you're screwed."

"Okaaay, so, what do they teach here?" Maddie actually said something with no snarky attitude in it.

"Wow! Okay, jeez!" Brianna giggled and started counting with her fingers. "That's a pretty hard question in fact, there is way too many to list! Okay, let's see. I'm studying astrophysics, the study of behavior of interstellar matter. To explain that to you guys would be kinda hard. But anyways, they teach aeronautics, exobiology, uh, astheniology, cryptozoology, and demonology if you wanna be an exorcist or something. Um, insectology, hypnology and even way more. There is a large range of studies you can take. In fact, if you guys want to you could even take classes to be a doctor or a vet. And don't worry about piloting if you wanna be one, it's required to know how to fly air crafts."

"Wow, really?" Dylan perked up immediately hearing that.

"Yup, but we're gonna hire some teachers for that 'cause the college students have the ones we do have. Y'all start the classes this year but start flying them in high school. I heard that one of the teachers might be a ninth grader."

"That's so awesome!" Dylan cheered and the students began discussing their given info. Guess questions were done. Brianna took out her cell phone and began texting someone. The students decided to go back to the playground since Brianna said that they had to wait there for a while.

Unknown to everyone, Dejah pretty much sat away from everyone on the swings. She never understood the concept of duck, duck, goose and she always sat in the middle seesaws. She didn't mind or even cared, so she wandered back to the gazebo and sat next to Brianna, who was typing something on a laptop. Brianna didn't acknowledge her presence at first but quickly slammed her laptop closed. She hurriedly stuffed the thing in her backpack and then turned back with a smile to Dejah.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

Dejah remained still, looking at the spot the laptop was at. She only caught one sentence: '_Things are happening at SAMS.' _She was thinking about what that meant. Was it a good thing? Possibly; Brianna said that this group showed a lot of promise. Maybe. But Brianna is a good person, but there is a lot of confusing things about her. She knew things that other students at SAMS don't know and wouldn't even have access to.

A small smile graced Dejah's lips as she looked back up at Brianna and shook her head. An idea formed in her head as she looked out to the students finding Maddie in the crowd.

Less than an hour later, the kids were now just hanging around conversing amongst themselves. Brianna suddenly stood up with a large grin on her face.

"Hey, Brianna!" someone called from a distance.

The students all looked over at a small group of five teens coming their way. One of them, a single blond ran ahead and met Brianna with a bone crunching hug.

"Hey, Emilee, why do you always have to hug me like you'll never see me again?" Brianna wheezed out, struggling to breathe right.

"Yeah, come Emmy, get off her," a brunette giggled pulling her off.

"But Emily!" Emmy whined. "I missed her!"

"You saw me this morning!"

"Do you guys always have to do this crap?" a thin girl asked. She looked as intimidating as Brianna.

"Okay, here's the deal," Brianna started, ending the argument. "You guys are these new student's dorm leaders."

"I never agreed to this," the thin girl sneered.

"Ericka, quite the attitude and deal with it please," Emily said.

Brianna faced the students. "First off, these guys are legends. They were the ones who came up with the classrooms moving idea and the ID cards. You'll see when you get them. And these guys will also be your new dorm leaders."

"Firstly, my name's Emily, this little group's leader!" the brunette said.

"Self-proclaimed leader," Ericka quipped. "Name's Ericka."

"I'm Emilee, like her but with two Es so everyone calls me Emmy instead!" the blond rambled.

"My name's Lance," said a short boy with messy dirty blond hair. "And that's Toni, she doesn't talk much," he said gesturing to a petite Asian girl. All she did was wave a bit.

"Okay, pick your leaders. Sorry, but I gotta go report in to the Benefactors," Brianna said while jogging to the nearest entrance.

"Bye Brianna!" the students chorused together waving goodbye.

"Wait! Come back!" Emmy yelled with fake tears.

"Bye guys! See ya around campus!" Brianna called back.

* * *

Standing in front of the Benefactors office as she was right now, Brianna was scared shitless. Sure, did have to report back in after each tour but they called her in saying it was an emergency. Even though Brianna didn't know who they were or how they look, she was their most trusted student, their messenger, their surrogate in the school. Messing up was not an option for Brianna and she was never randomly called up to them like this. She gathered up her nerves and put on her default neutral expression as she walked through the doors.

The Benefactors never really set foot on campus; they run things somewhere else through computers and Brianna. So when Brianna talked to them like she was going to now, it was though a computer monitor and a voice filter. Brianna looked up at the large screen and held out her ID. A small ball came floating over to her and scanned her ID. A small 'beep' emitted from it before disappearing and the screen lit up. A single silhouette was shown and began speaking; it's voice deep and fuzzy.

"Hello Brianna. How were the tours?"

Brianna inhaled deeply. "They went perfectly. All students are accounted for and no one rejected the school so far. As we speak, they're settling into their houses and the last group should be the getting their IDs with their new house leaders."

"Excellent work Brianna. Now, the reason we called you in. You're not in any trouble," Brianna visibly relaxed. "But we need to send you out on a very important mission. As you know, we're recruiting four new teachers; one of them will also be a student. We need you to go pick them up. If they refuse, persuade them. You must come back with all of them. But that may not be the only problem you'll run into."

Brianna's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "What do you mean? What else is there?"

"We're also going to need you to pick up five other students, including the one that will also be the teacher. They are all your age, around thirteen and fourteen."

"What? But all new students must be fifth graders!" Brianna protested.

"Yes, but only two of them go to a school. They're about to start ninth grade like you. In fact, they are in the IB program. You might like who one of them is."

Brianna was definitely confused about that comment, but IB students were pretty rare now. "Okay, so the other three?"

"The first one will be the teacher-student. His father is in an organization that somewhat works alongside the Secret Scientist but aren't that trusted. The next is a girl who lives in the Middle East. She's next in line to lead the village but she's a kleptomaniac, and the one who caused the water to turn to salt two years ago. She's irresponsible but very resourceful; coming here will do her good. And the last student is the son of two teachers we're recruiting and nephew of the last teacher, so we're recruiting a family. We sent out the letters, they know someone will come to them. They all either work for or are associated with the Secret Scientists except for the two IB students."

"What subjects will they be teaching anyway?" Brianna asked.

"Weaponry, martial arts, linguistics, aerodynamics, and military combat. One of them will be teaching more than one subject."

Brianna considered this mission. She was the only one who could do this. For the Benefactors not to do this themselves, it must be important. "Okay, I accept this mission. Any failure will be accounted on me."

"Perfect! You start the mission in a week. We will send you the files containing the all the recruits' info and location. We will begin arranging your transportation. That is all."

Brianna gave a small bow and walked out the room. She silently prayed to herself that this would all go okay as she walked to her house.

As Brianna approached closer to her house, she wondered who she would choose to be in house group. She just recently moved out of her old one because her housemates were insane. Sure, they were all best friends but they weren't the kind of people you live with.

Oh well, Brianna had all summer to choose.

"Hey, Brianna!"

Brianna looked up from the ground to the direction of her house. It was getting dark out so could make out the figures in front of her house. She jogged the rest of the way and was surprised to see the people standing there.

"Maddie, Shawn, and Dylan? Jay and Dejah? What are you guys doing here? How did you find my house?" Brianna was honestly perplexed by their presence.

Maddie stepped forward. "Emmy screamed the direction to your house to the heavens. But anyways, today was pretty hectic for us I guess, and you're right. I do have a lot of things to learn about this place. So I thought, we thought, why not start by being friends?" Maddie held out her hand.

Brianna had a toothy grin and shook Maddie's hand. "Sure, that sounds nice."

Brianna led them into the house and gave them a tour of the place. Well, things certainly are happening at SAMS, Brianna thought. But are they for the better? That's what worried her.

* * *

**This chapter pretty much explains things. Even though Brianna was introduced as the first OC, she's not the main one. The main one will show up in like the next chapter or in two. But yeah. R&R with opinions please! Next chapter might come out by Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. Thanks again for the reviews! More on that at the bottom.**

**I don't own the Secret Saturdays. I almost got it though, just need to take down the system . . .  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Zak was still hiding in the bushes, observing his surroundings and listening to any movement. Everything was quiet.

He must have lost them.

He'd been on the run for three hours and he already lost Fisk, Komodo, and Zon. He hoped they were okay, but they were running from trained hunters. They'd been attacked with absolutely no warning.

Zak looked at his shirt, soaked in red. He had to get out of here. He wasn't safe here anymore.

He stood cautiously from the bushes and looked up in the trees. There was definitely something –someone- up there.

There it was. That whistling sound that they all heard before they got ambushed.

Zak made a run for it. He didn't know where he was or where he was going. He had to get somewhere safe and call in backup. But he didn't know who he could call in. Maybe his parents were okay; maybe they didn't get dragged into this. Okay, if he could get somewhere safe enough to rest, he could make a comeback.

Zak stopped running when he came up to a dead end. He stood on the edge of a cliff of a waterfall, looking down at the thirty foot drop to certain death.

Zak whipped around in time to be hit in the head by something. He felt something wet run down his forehead to his cheek. He wiped some off and looked down at the liquid. It was blood red. He was hit again in the shoulder at a closer range that caused him to lose his balance and fall off the cliff.

He was now in a freefall trying to avoid the rocks with a major headache. He numbly felt his foot hit a rock jutted out the waterfall before feeling himself enveloped in the crushing, rapid waters. The air was pushed out his lungs and ended up sucking in mouthful of water. He grabbed on to the roots sticking out the river bank and managed to pull himself out. Once he coughed up all the water and could breathe correctly, he examined his ankle. His foot was bent at an awkward angle. It was dislocated. He couldn't feel it. It must be pretty bad though.

Zak was in the process of attempting to stand on it when he heard the whistling noise again. He jerked his head in the direction it was coming from and saw them approaching swiftly. He tried to run but just fell back down. He began dragging himself in a pathetic attempt to find somewhere to hide. But it was too late. A light shined into his eyes making it hard to see the three figures in front of him clearly.

"Freeze, Kur."

No. Just no. It couldn't end like this. None of this was supposed to go this way. He was suppose to –

"Hey! Stop calling me Kur!"

Doyle turned off his flashlight and held out his hand. "Sorry Mini-man. Never got the chance to actually call you that for a whole day."

"Whatever. Just help me get to an infirmary," Zak said grabbing Doyle's hand and pulled him up.

Wadi stepped forward and held her paintball gun at the ready. It was filled with red paintballs. "Zak, you look like you were shot. Repeatedly," she said with a cocky grin. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just possibly broke my ankle after you shot me in the face. You know, causing me to FALL OFF A CLIFF!" Zak yelled. "I could have died! And you stole our paintball guns!"

Wadi waved dismissively at him. "Whatever, we still won the game."

Doyle sat Zak on Fisk's tricycle and turned to Wadi for a high five. "You got that right Super girl!"

"But it was so not a fair game! You have Fisk's trike, Doyle's jetpack, Ulraj's 'shark sense' and you ambushed us before the game started!" Zak was furious. He looked around now for said fish boy. "Hey, where is Ulraj anyway?"

"He's keeping your siblings a little tied up right now," Wadi stated while taking out her communicator. "Ulraj, Zak has been captured. We win!"

"_Aw, already? Well, so be it, I must go back to Kumari Kandam soon anyways." _A beeping could be heard from Ulraj's side. _"Make that now. Sorry guys, gotta go."_

"Bye Ulraj."

"See ya fish boy."

"Later."

"Well, we better get back to base. He probably left the crypts tied up," Doyle said climbing on the trike. Wadi jumped on behind Zak to keep him from falling off. They rode back in silence with Zak fuming about falling to once another near death experience. He was just mad about this one because this was a simple paintball game . . . filled with criminal cheaters! Then again Ulraj just hates losing to Zak.

Once back at Team Red's base, Doyle began untying the cryptid siblings and Wadi tried tending to Zak's ankle, which made things even worst for Zak.

"I'm sorry but could you try not to get my foot amputated!"

"Well excuse me! You know I'm not exactly the most gentle girl out there!"

Zak paused for a second. "True. Never mind, I'm sorry," Zak said apologetically.

Wadi sighed. "I forgive you, as long as I get to choose the movie for tonight."

Doyle faced them dramatically. "NOOOOO! Not another chick flick!"

"That was Mrs. Saturday that chose that movie. I wanna see '_Orphan'_! I never got to see it and I heard it was good," Wadi said. She was a stickler for action and horror movies.

"Man, will it be like that movie, '_Bear'_? 'Cause that movie was so freaking awful! The only good acting in that movie was from the bear!" Zak complained.

"No, I saw it a while back. I'd give it like, a seven out of ten," Doyle said.

Zak saw that his sister and brothers were untied. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Thuh whusa fah!" Fisk mumbled. He grunted at Zak before jumping into the trees.

"Uh, what?" Doyle said confused. Wadi nodded saying she didn't understand either.

"He said 'that wasn't fair' and that he was going to find himself dinner," Zak amended for them.

Zon's screeching brought their attention to her and Komodo. She was flapping her wings and her screeches sounded not too happy. Komodo was growling his agreement alongside her. Zon leaped straight towards Doyle and tackled him. Wadi yelled in surprised and pain when Komodo materialized next to her biting her ankle. Zon flew away and Komodo became intangible before either Doyle or Wadi got their revenge. Zak was in a laughing fit trying to control himself.

"That was not funny!" Wadi huffed.

"Yes it was and you guys totally had that coming! Vengeance is sweet," Zak snickered. "Come on. Let's just all go to the infirmary now."

Wadi limped a bit over to the trike and climbed back on. Doyle was picking at the scratches Zon managed to leave on his arms and face. They weren't too deep. They'll heal quickly. So would Wadi and Zak's ankle.

They got back to the newly built Saturday's headquarters to see Doc and Ulraj departing in the Griffin. Ulraj waved from his seat and could be seen visibly laughing at them. They waved back anyways and were greeted by Drew at the landing bay.

"Hey kids, have fun?"

Zak hoped off and stumbled a bit. He used to trike to steady himself. He glared at his mother.

"Worst. Paintball game. Ever."

"Zak, sweetie, why are you limping? And why are you two bleeding?" Drew began fussing over their wounds and hurried them into the medical ward. "This was only supposed to be a simple paintball game. What happened?" She moved Wadi and Doyle to the infirmary because of their less serious injuries and put Zak on an examining table in a separate room.

"Zak, your ankle's dislocated, almost broken! I knew letting Doyle play with you kids was a bad idea."

"No mom, it's okay. One, it was actually kinda fun. I wish we videotaped it now. And two, Doyle didn't do this. Wadi kind of did on accident. I think."

"Well, how?"

"She sort of shot me off a cliff into the rapids."

"She did what?"

"Mom! Forget it! It's okay, I'm okay. Zon and Komodo got revenge for themselves and me and it was hilarious. And I think Fisk is coming for them later." Zak had an evil look in his eyes.

"Zak, you can get back at them later. Right now, let's put your ankle in a cast."

"Fine, how long will it take to heal anyway?"

"About a week."

Zak groaned in annoyance. "Wadi _will _pay."

"Of course she will, Zak, of course," Drew laughed at her son's antics.

Later at dinner, Zak and Wadi were having a mini food fight with their vegetables. Wadi's ankle had some stitches and Doyle's arms and face were covered in bandages.

Doc stopped Zak from slinging more peas. "Okay you two. Stop acting like idiots and eat your food."

"But dad, she –ack!" Wadi flung some corn into Zak's mouth which was now causing him choke.

"Oops." Wadi slammed her hand on his back and he coughed up the corn.

"Violent!" Zak stated.

Drew giggled. "I'm sorry but you two are so cute together!"

"Whatever," they said in unison throwing handfuls of food at each other.

"Well, I'm done watching this so I'm gonna go get ready for the movie," Doyle said getting up from his seat. As he walked past Zak and Wadi he dropped some of his leftover food on their heads.

"Hey!" Wadi giggled, throwing food at him.

"Okay, that's enough. All of you go get cleaned up for the movie. Who do you all think has to clean this mess?" Drew said picking up the dishes.

"Sorry," they said quietly.

Zak was in his bathroom dress in his pajamas looking at his reflection. He kept thinking about what happened at Weird World. It didn't make sense. None of it did. His soul, his very being was Kur itself. So why did he live? He felt like everything he was and all that he stood for was a complete charade. And it was. When he didn't know he was Kur, his life was all about saving and helping cryptids and people, always looking for adventure. Being the good guy. Then when he did found that he was the ultimate evil that he'd been training to fight, everything in his perfect world shattered. His life then was about hiding and trying to prove he was still a good guy. He tried to show the Secret Scientists that he was good. He tried to show the cryptids and Nagas and Argost. He tried to show the world. But he was actually trying to show himself that he wasn't evil. He lost that bet when he made an alliance with Argost. Now, he felt like a huge part of who he was, no, what made him who he was utterly ripped from him leaving just memories and emotions. Sure, he managed to retain some of his personality, to actually _act_ like his old self. Now all he had to ask was who he was. He was sure he was exactly who he was before all this, just minus the cryptid powers and such. Then why did he feel so lost?

"Zak? Are you almost done? The movie is going to start!" Wadi interrupted him from his thoughts.

Zak looked at the door and smiled. He was Zak Saturday, thirteen years old, loves cryptids and adventures, has the world's best family, and had some incredible friends. Besides, wasn't this the age where teens go through self discovery or something like that? Meh, he could do that crazy crap some other day.

Zak opened the bathroom door and walked over to his bed to grab a pillow. He was met outside his room by Wadi and idly listened to her talk. Spending time with his friends was what he needed to cheer up, but why did he have a weird feeling that something bad would happen?

"Zak? Zak, did you hear me?"

Again, Wadi brought him out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what?"

"I was saying that I was going away for a while, maybe even a year."

"Why?"

"Just my dad going on some business and he wants me to go with him," Wadi said nervously.

"Where will you be going?"

"I, I'm not sure yet. But forget it, sorry for mentioning it. Let's just go watch the movie and drown ourselves in ice cream!" Wadi laughed and ran ahead.

"Hey, I'm using a crutch! I can't run!"

The next day saw Zak and Wadi eating waffles early in the morning waiting for everyone else to wake up. Komodo appeared next to Zak growling about something.

"Sorry Komodo, no pancakes for you. Not after the last time . . ." Zak said grimacing.

"What happened the last time?" Wadi asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Zak glared at Wadi.

Komodo was now pulling Zak's good leg and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Whoa, Komodo, down boy! Let go okay? I'll be right there." Zak got himself up and hobbled to the kitchen. Wadi followed a few moments later.

"Hey kids, you ate breakfast already?" Drew came in yawning with Doc behind her.

"You didn't make us anything?" Doc joked.

"Hey mom, dad, what are these?" Zak asked holding up some envelopes. One was addressed to each of them.

"Zak, those are letters," Doc said taking them from Zak's hand.

"Which are . . .?" Zak continued.

"They're a way that people talk to each other."

"Why not use a cell phone or computers? This is kinda old like, what were they called? Landlines? They're old like that."

"Well, not everyone can talk to each other with technology Zak," Doc sighed.

"Oh, that's sad."

"In some places it is. So, moving on. . ."

"Hey, what are those?" Doyle said walking in.

Doc pinched the bridge of his nose. "These people . . ." he mumbled.

"Ooh, this one's mine!" Zak grabbed the one addressed to him.

"Mine," Drew grabbed another.

"Cool," Doyle took his.

"Wait guys. We don't even know how they got here. Or if they aren't bombs," Doc said.

"Sure professor, I'm sure we'd all die if we don't take precautions," Doyle joked.

"I'm pretty sure Doyle's right. They're flimsy, it's just paper," Drew assured.

Wadi came to Doc's side. "Maybe Dr. Saturday's right. They were not here when Zak and I came in."

Zak looked questioningly at Wadi. What she said was true but why was she defending his dad? She would have taken and opened them all with none of them even knowing. And she seemed pretty nervous when she first saw those letters, almost scared about them. She just looked back at Zak and shrugged.

"You never know?"

Zak looked at the letter and read out loud who it was from.

"The Secret Academy of Mythological Studies? Is this school for Secret Scientists?"

"No, no I never even heard of it until now," Drew said looking over the letter. "Okay, before opening them, let's go ask Miranda and Arthur about this."

"No, I'm afraid I know nothing of this academy," Miranda said on one side of the monitor. "Arthur?"

"Yep, I have. They say they got some students they wanna send to me for some apprenticeship or something. I accepted it, but I'm only picking one of them. I don't want a bunch of kids running around my place destroying everything."

"Why didn't you say anything about this?" Miranda asked.

Arthur scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

Miranda sneered at him. "I have to go anyways. Bye." She hung up without another word from anyone.

Arthur looked on with disinterest. "Right, well, I checked out this school and it's seems legit and safe. Well, I'd just _love _to stay and chat but I have to go too." He hung up just the same.

"Well, while you guys were talking, I opened and read your letters," Wadi said holding them up. "They just want Doctor and Mrs. Saturday and Doyle as teachers and Zak as a student. That doesn't seem so bad. "

Drew was reading over her letter. "Oh, they want me as a linguistics teacher. And to teach martial arts as well!"

"Mine say a weaponry teacher. Sounds awesome so far," Doyle said.

Doc read his and smiled. "Looks like aerodynamics teacher for me."

"I don't know about you guys, but I actually wanna go," Zak said.

Drew looked at her son. "What?"

"I know, I'm surprised myself. But it sounds like fun if it's the Secret Scientists. Ya know, blowing up things, building robots, and flying jets. I say yes."

Drew and Doyle nodded to Doc. "Okay. I guess where all in, but what about Wadi."

"Actually, Zak, remember when I said I might be gone for a while?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I lied. They sent me a letter as well and I said yes."

"Awesome! If the school really is boring, we could cause some chaos there!"

"Zak," Drew scolded. "Don't even think about it."

"Hey, where's my letter?" Doyle looked around the ground.

Everyone else's letter seemed to disappear into thin air and they all looked at Wadi.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! My letter went missing to when I made my decision."

"That doesn't matter now. How will we get to this academy? We don't even know where it is and I doubt Arthur would tell us either," Zak said.

"Oh, they will arrange transportation for us. At least, that what they said on my letter," Wadi answered.

"We can figure this out later. It's the late afternoon and these people don't seem to want to cause trouble. If they can make letters appear and disappear right out our hands, I think they can get us there too," Drew stretched her arms, yawning in her chair.

"Yeah, maybe. Hey Wadi, wanna go look for Fisk? Haven't seen him or Zon too since yesterday." Zak reached for his crutch and lifted himself up. Wadi stood by the door nodding, waiting for him.

"Be back by dinner!" Drew called after them.

"So, this whole academy thing, what do you think of it?" Zak looked at Wadi.

Wadi looked back with a frown. "I'm not sure, it really scared me when I first got it, but then I thought 'what do I have staying here?' I love my father and my village, but what do I really have there? I cause trouble and always avoided persecution because of my father. One really likes me because they think I will take their things and I most likely will. I can't help it, it's who I am."

Zak laughed quietly. "I know what they mean, but that's what I like about you. Sometimes. Besides, you got me and my family. Who knows, I bet you'll find people like you at the academy. Just don't call me to bail you outta jail."

"Bail me? What about just breaking out?"

"That will put you in more trouble. That's why we have Uncle Doyle to do that for us."

Wadi laughed, helping Zak get down some rocks. Zak suddenly looked up, as if hearing something. Wadi was about to ask what was wrong when she heard cawing. She looked up also and they both saw Zon soaring their way. She landed with a thud and moved her wings and cawed, trying to explain something.

"What is it, girl?" Zak asked.

Zon was hoping now, flapping her wings to hover a little. She turned and flew up into a tree. She looked back at them, trying to get them to follow. Zak nodded at her and she flew off.

"Come on." Zak nudged Wadi. "She wants us to follow."

Wadi helped Zak get over and though things like rocks while watching to make sure not to lose Zon. Zon wasn't intending on losing them either and so often circle back to make sure they were still following. She sometimes flew behind them and cawed her annoyance. They figured it must be important for her to be like this. What if someone was in trouble? What if Fisk was?

Zon did a nose dive into the trees a few feet ahead. They made their way to the spot in a few minutes. They saw Zon resting on top an old, rusted metal pipe. Where they live now, they always found some old construction tools and supplies for it was going to be cleared into a resort. Now, everything was abandoned. Fisk swung down from the trees to land next to the pipe.

Zak looked to his brother for answers. "Fisk, what's going on?"

"Mersa wib gurm a pift a!" Fisk said in his mumbled speech, waving his arms to the pipe.

"What's he saying?" Wadi whispered to Zak.

"He says there's someone in that pipe and they won't wake up."

Wadi stared at Zak in confusion and slowly made her way to the pipe. She crouched down and peered inside. "Uh, Zak? I think there's a woman in here; she doesn't look too well either."

Zak kneeled on his good leg and peered inside. There was in fact a woman in there. She could be seen breathing but it was in sudden stops and deep intakes of air. There could be nothing seen visibly wrong with her. Zak told Fisk and Wadi to take her out and lay her back on the tree next to the pipe. They spent almost thirty minutes calling to her, shaking her, and even pouring water on from the river. She just wouldn't wake up.

"Fisk, was she like this last night?" Zak asked.

"Yea," Fisk nodded.

"Why didn't you come and get us?"

Fisk shrugged his shoulder and grunted at the woman.

"Too afraid? Of what? Never mind, we need to get her back to the house. She might be in some sort of comma." Zak moved to stand when the young woman stirred a bit. She squeezed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Maybe we should stay for a little while longer. I think she might wake up soon. Including it would be harder to get back if we have two people who can't move a lot." Wadi moved to closely examine the girl. "She kinda looks like you, sort of."

Zak bent down to get a closer look at her. She had thick black hair like his and equally tanned skin. But her facial features looked Hispanic and her eyes slanted like an Asians'. Her body was short, about five feet probably and really curvy. She looked about in her early twenties, maybe twenty one. Her clothes were a clean gray long sleeved t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it and black cargo pants. She wasn't carrying anything that they could see and looked to be only recently lost, not even a three days. Zak was wondering how she got here and who she was. As if hearing his thoughts, her eyes opened without warning and she jumped up, completely awake with no signs of sleepiness. Everyone jumped back, surprised as the young woman took in her surroundings with her jet black eyes. She looked angry, like she could kill without a seconds' notice. She glared directly at Zak after a few minutes and you could almost see the hostility emitting from her.

"Why am I wet?"

Low, deep. Her voice almost sounded like a boy's. But it didn't sound mad or even confused. It was almost rolling and mellow, but emotionless. Her face just seemed permanently mad about something. She had a hard face with a hostile look; she gave off a commanding aura. Although there was an air to her, that immediately calmed the group and made it known she was kind.

Zak sweat dropped. "Um, well, you wouldn't wake up, so we kind of dumped water on you," Zak nervously chuckled.

"Oh, sorry. When I sleep, I sleep like I'm dead. I don't know why." Her eyes skipped around to the others' but it seemed like she couldn't keep them on someone for any longer than ten seconds. So when she spoke, she looked at empty space.

"How longer have you been here?" Wadi asked.

The woman took in Wadi with a single glance. She looked over at a tree. "You Muslim or something?"

"Uh, no?"

"Oh, well you're from the Middle East right? Indian? Dot, not feathers, right?"

"Yes?" Wadi wasn't sure were this was going.

"Cool, I knew someone, someone who was Muslim. I got lost around here a few days ago."

Her train of thought was pretty off but she went back on topic. She spoke kind of weird. Her voice was still deep but it cracked every other syllable. She stopped for a second as if gathering her thoughts, and sometimes repeated some words. Then she also elongated her vowels.

Zak skipped introductions and they all walked back to headquarters, the woman perfectly fine. No injuries that they could see. They asked her questions like how'd she got lost and where she came from.

"Texas." She answered and only that.

They were all thrown. How do you manage to get lost from Texas and get over to the border of Canada in a few days?

Doyle met them at the landing bay. "I see you guys found fuzz ball and Zon. And an extra." Doyle was staring at the woman and regarded Zak. "Who is she?"

"This is, uh, we never asked. What's your name?"

"What are your names? This is where you live? How much it covers?" she said walking past Doyle completely dismissing the question.

Doyle stared after and faced Zak. "What up with her?"

Wadi followed after with the others. "Yes, um, she does that."

Doyle walked along with them. "She single?"

"Doyle! Not now!" Zak scolded.

They were looking through the compound when they heard Drew yell. It came from the game room and when they got there, they found Drew in a battle stance, fire sword out, and the woman looking at her with a lack of concern. Doc came in soon after with his battle glove, thinking the woman was an intruder like Drew did.

Doyle ran in front of her, arms held out in front of him. "Wait! Guys, she's cool, I think. Mini man and Super girl brought her in.

Said woman peered from behind Doyle's back. "I got lost. Weren't you guys on the news or something? Hey, what video games you have?" her last question directed at Zak.

"Zak, who is this?" Doc asked, still ready to attack.

"I don't know! She keeps asking us questions instead!" Zak said frustrated.

"Hm. Yes, they live here. I don't know how much land their compound covers. Yes, they're on the news a couple months ago. Zak was a lot of war games like _Medal of Honor_. And that's Zak, Doyle, Zon, Fisk, Drew, and Doc. Komodo's hiding somewhere and I'm Wadi." Wadi answered all her questions and took in some air.

They all looked at her. "What? I answered her questions before she answered mine earlier."

Then they all looked at the woman. "Cool, I like _Call of Duty _more though."

Zak scoffed. "Um, name please?"

The woman had an almost insane smile on her face, the first physical display of emotion they'd seen so far.

"Me? I'm Kat."

* * *

**There y'all have it. Hope this chapter's okay. Um, to Luke206:**

**This is sort of a main story but later I was going to make a couple a one-shots that go along with this story. I could make one were an experiment goes wrong and Zak turns into a baby if that's okay? I'll see what i can do though. **

**And to**** GUARDIANS OF THE UNIVERSES:**

**I'm gonna to use your character but I need personality specifics and such.**

**R&R with critics please.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Geez, sorry for taking a while with this. Stupid story-deleting viruses . . .  
So anyways, here ya go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Saturdays . . . yet . . . .  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

"_We're losing her,"_

"_Hurry and get her to the O.R!"_

"_What's the patient's name?"_

"_All we got is 'Kat'."_

"_Prep her for surgery and- Hey! You're not allowed in-"_

_. . ._

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"_Of course, it will be easier for Brianna if everyone is in one place."_

"_No, I mean we never tested the X.07 serum before."_

"_We're testing it now. Wait, she's waking up. Kat? Kat?"_

"Kat?"

Kat snapped back to reality. What was that about? She looked at the strange people in front of her. "What?" she said harshly to Zak.

Zak was beginning to get second thoughts about this girl. "You think you could stay here for a minute?"

Kat closely observed the family. It was obvious that they didn't want her here longer than necessary. Whatever. She didn't really want to be here anyways. She nodded and watched them go to a different room, leaving her with Fiskerton and Zon. She looked to them as they turned away, already uncomfortable with her gaze. Kat decided to ask a question to Fisk.

"So Chewbacca, who is this 'Komodo'?"

Fiskerton merely grunted.

Yeah, Kat didn't really want to be here.

In the other room, a small debate was going on between the Saturdays and Wadi.

"Doc, I know what you're going to say but we can't just send her back into the forest!" Drew defended.

"We are. 'I got lost' she says. That's ridiculous! Clearly she was sent by someone. She couldn't have come from a town either. There isn't one for miles, she couldn't have just driven or walked either," Doc argued.

"I'm on Dad's side on this one. I mean, first she was quiet, then she was creepy, and now she wants to kill us! Did you guys see the way she stared us down?" Zak said.

"Zak's right. There is something very . . . off, about her. I don't think it is a good idea for her to stay," Wadi agreed.

"Well, I'm with Drew. Maybe she's just sick or something?" Doyle tried to reason.

"Okay, if she can't stay, can I at least run some tests on her? To make sure there's nothing serious? From the way you guys found her, she might have a virus of some type. Or maybe we could take her home?" Drew said.

Doc sighed. "Fine, she stays for one night. Only because it's getting dark. But we keep a close eye on her."

Zak frowned a bit. "Are you sure? What Wadi said is also what I'm thinking but I meant her eyes. There's no shine to them. No emotion, no reflection, nothing. They look like they're dead."

Drew just shrugged this off and smiled. "See? Maybe she is sick." She walked into the game room with the rest following only to find it empty.

Doyle crossed his arms. "Okay then, where'd they go?"

* * *

Kat never thanked Fisk for leading her to Komodo. She was having too much fun wrestling him instead. When she first saw him she thought, 'Oh duh, a Komodo dragon.' She knew that they were extremely dangerous yet she didn't know what possessed her with the random urge to tackle him. Komodo in turn took this as a challenge and fought back. He had Kat pinned down and tried to bite her. Kat managed to keep his head back while getting scratched instead. When he saw an opening, Komodo aimed for Kat's shoulder, mouth gaping to bite. He was hit with the sudden need to vomit and backed off. When Komodo tried closing his mouth, he noticed Kat somehow got her hand lodged in his throat intentionally. She yanked back her hand and wiped it on a protesting Fiskerton. She noticed the Saturdays getting there at the ending.

Drew stepped forward. "Fiskerton! What were you doing just standing there?"

Fiskerton grumbled pointing at Kat. "Wrestling is no excuse! And you," Drew turned to Kat. "You could have lost your hand doing that last trick!"

Kat tilted her head. "That trick is supposed to be for lions but I thought it could work for komodo dragons too."

"Cool! You think you could teach me that? Or is it as easy as it looks?" Zak said now interested.

"It's pretty hard. It's all about timing and-"

"Enough! Drew, take her to the medical bay. Kids, get ready for bed. Doyle, make sure Komodo doesn't throw up," Doc said ending the conversation.

Later, Drew was going over Kat's results with Doc while she was with the others choosing a movie for tonight. Kat was still wearing her cargo pants but took off her shirt having a black tank top underneath to sleep in.

"You dudes do this every night?" Kat asked. All sudden pauses were gone and she looked head on now, traces of the shy stuttering girl from earlier wiped away entirely.

"Yeah, it was Wadi's idea actually. She's supposed to stay here while her dad's on business and it's been a month since it started then," Zak answered.

"I'm supposed to stay here for three months and when my dad told me that, I was very upset. So the first night here, I wanted to watch a movie to get my mind off it. It started with just me and Zak, then his siblings, then Doyle, and by the second week, it was all of us. It's something that makes us feel, I don't know, normal?" Wadi explained.

"What's your dad do?"Kat asked.

"Can't really say, sorry. Doyle, it's your turn to pick a movie," Wadi said.

"I pass my turn to Kat since she's new," he said.

Zak rolled his eyes and tossed to remote to Kat. "We buy our movies online so pick from there."

Kat scrolled through the wide selection. "Can I buy a movie y'all don't got?"

Zak shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

Kat typed in the name and bought what she was looking for. "Y'all ever see _'Forest Gump'_?"

"No."

"Good, it's an awesome movie."

Drew was finishing up the results. "So, besides personality and a busty physique, nothing's out of the ordinary with her," Drew concluded. "But she says she never started her menstrual cycle at all and she's almost forty pounds underweight."

"Is that a problem?"

"It is, but not a serious one. It won't hurt her, she's perfectly healthy. But we don't need to worry about it," Drew said going to join the family for the movie. Doc stayed put and looked to Kat only to find her glaring with hostile intent. Her eyes were narrowed and they did look like the ones of a dead person. She wringed her hands and clenched her jaw before dropping her gaze.

Doc walked up and looked down on her. "Can I talk to you privately?"

Kat hoped up from the floor and followed him out the game room.

"Tomorrow, I want you gone," Doc said threateningly.

Kat smirked. "Believe me, wanted to leave this place after five minutes."

"Tell me now, did someone send you here?"

"Yeah,"

Doc readied his battle glove and lowered his voice. "Who?"

Kat shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Last thing I remember was being on the computer, four days ago. I remember bits and pieces of voices but that's it."

"Then why didn't you say you wanted to go?"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Cuz I was told to stay here."

"When? By who exactly?" Doc was getting frustrated now.

"Tessie said to stay."

"Who's Tessie?"

"Someone who's not going to hurt you or your family. I trust Tessie. She'd never do anything to hurt anyone." Kat left it like that and began walking away. "Sorry for glaring. I do that sometimes so get used to it."

This young woman obviously had no respect for her elders. Doc shook his head and joined his family. About thirty minutes into the movie Zak broke the silence.

"Hey, we never ate dinner, huh?"

Drew groaned. "Forget it, get some ice cream instead. Only for tonight though!"

* * *

"Damn it Jay! Get down!" Brianna yelled pulling her down to a crouching position. Brianna and her group were currently hiding fifty feet up in a tree.

"I'm sorry but those things are totally killing my mood today," Jay yelled back.

Brianna hated how she and her housemates got into shitloads of trouble in the five days she's known them. This all started out as a simple walk through of the Cryptid Cage, and underground facility branching into the ocean dedicated to the study of cryptids, on land and in water, and plant life. It was also a breeding ground for new species created by the student botanists experimenting with gene splicing and cross genetics. The results were a highly advance carnivorous parasite hybrid of a Venus flytrap called a necrophite. That's a mouthful. It was named as such for its ability to secrete an acid that can cause flesh to decay on feed on it. Dejah managed to get on the bad side of them and now were in frenzy.

"If you guys don't shut up, I'll make sure to kill more than just your mood!" Maddie shouted at them. "Now listen, if Shawn can get to those boulders down there, we can make a break for the exit and the weapons and get Shawn out. But first, we need a distraction. Where's Dylan?"

"Wait, where _is _Dylan?" Brianna peered from their hiding spot a looked at the landscape. The nearest exit was about a quarter mile away.

She hoped Dylan wasn't on ground. Necrophites were able to dig through solid ground as their mode of transportation and could jump up to six feet. At first sight, necrophites looked like dried up roots in the shape of leeches, so they blend in perfectly. The worst was their bites. It's not that they hurt; it's just that you can't feel them. When they bite, they inject a poison that numbs the area so fast you'll never notice until it's too late. They squeeze through the bit and eat from the inside out. They were in fact peaceful and calm and would never attack for any reason. Unless you provoke them; then they come down on you like an avalanche.

Brianna saw Dylan crawling on top the boulders Maddie mentioned earlier. "Dylan!" she shouted to him. "Stay right there, we're coming!"

Dylan was almost unable to move from fear. "HURRY!" he screamed.

Brianna was beginning to panic.

Dejah, who had her signature serene smile through the situation, decided to voice her thoughts of something. "Remember yesterday when the botanists who made the necrophites told us that they couldn't stand high frequencies, like a dog whistle?"

Maddie looked shocked. "I never thought that the day I needed a dog whistle app would ever come but I'm so glad I didn't deleted!" she said excitedly taking out her iPhone. She found the app and pressed play, holding it out to the ground. Seconds later the necrophites began screeching and writhing. The group climbed down the trees and made a mad dash to the exit, Brianna scooping up Dylan on the way.

As soon as they got behind the doors, secured tightly, Jay and Maddie fell on the floor huffing and Shawn let out a cheer of victory. Dejah didn't seem winded at all. After a few seconds of silence, Dylan collapsed screaming, clutching his leg. Brianna rolled up his jeans and almost screamed at seeing a necrophite cringing on Dylan's leg. The leg itself was bad enough to make Brianna scream too. His mid calf looked as if something had taken a gaping bite out of it. The area was swollen and discolored.

By now, Dylan had passed put from the pain while Brianna rushed him to the Cryptid Cage hospital while Dejah tossed the necrophite back in. Brianna watched as nurses in training disinfected and stitched up Dylan's leg. The facility was entirely run by students; they took actual classes in the main building, so the nurses and doctors were also students. Though they were geniuses at what they do so Brianna didn't worry as much. She was dimly listening to the student doctor talking about his condition.

"It's not as bad as you think really. We injected him with a serum that causes a rapid production of cells to speed up healing and replace that chunk of missing skin. It's will wear off as soon as it's completely healed which, thanks to the serum, will take two weeks. He'll be up and running like nothing ever happened," he assured her.

Brianna pursed her lips. She'd have to go away in two days for the mission and had to leave these safety hazards alone. She thanked the staff and sent the kids home while she waited for Dylan to wake up. It wasn't long and she was happy he didn't feel any more pain, although he was heavily drugged.

Dylan was struggling not to cry again. "I hate it here! Why can't I go home?" he complained.

Brianna's head dropped down. "No memories."

"Can't they give them back?"

That was classified but Brianna decided to answer the best she could. "They can, well, they're working on it. But then they'd have to erase your memories of being here and restore the memories of everyone associated with you? Someone's gonna notice something weird and then memory restoration doesn't last long. People are gonna think that you where missing and then randomly appear and disappear in their memories. On one person? Okay, but it won't work on that large of a scale. I'm sorry."

It was getting hard to see, the painkillers getting to Dylan now. Brianna took his hand a whispered something before he went under. "Don't worry, things will get better, I promise."

* * *

Courtney McAlister and Zoey Blackwell, known for their athleticism, scary passion for toxicology, and the former loose cannoned housemates of Brianna, were currently brewing a potion for their summer exams. Classes were open to anyone all year long; it's just whether or not you want to take them. But they're mostly just reviews and tutoring, no real education during the holidays. The real classes start just like any other school.

"You think that we should add jellyfish poison? I don't think it will side nicely with the Mongolian death worm venom," Zoey said as if they were ordering food.

Zoey Blackwell was an Italian girl, born and raised in Hawaii because of her military dad. Wavy blonde hair, thin tall frame, and grey eyes, you'd never guess she was either Italian or Hawaiian. But people stereotype so easily nowadays. With a love for track and rock music, she easily coincided with Courtney's Gothic personality though she was totally preppy. She looked to her best friend that she'd meet in sixth grade. The brunette turned to her now looking thoughtful.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "It's one or the other cuz I don't want another explosion again and have us put in quarantine. That was some crazy shit."

Courtney McAllister was a champion baseball player, crushing everyone in her way. Never get on the bad side of this short Latino girl or you might (will) end up in the hospital, foaming like a dog with rabies. She always wore basketball shorts and a short-sleeved jacket with her thick brown hair down. She was usually the evilness of the two but you could never tell that either.

Zoey was going to reply when Brianna magically appeared behind them.

"Hey, can y'all do me a favor?"

Courtney got over her initial shock while Zoey was ten seconds late. "Holy shit! You gotta stop doing that Bree!" Zoey yelled calling her that silly nickname she knew she hated.

"Whatever, could y'all watch my housemates while I'm gone on a mission?" Brianna said impatiently.

Courtney put down her test tube of venom and faced her. "What mission?"

"This thing where I gotta pick up some new teachers and students. You'll never guess who they are!"

"Willow Smith?" Zoey said excitedly.

"Damn it, Zoey! No! You know, why would she be here anyways?" Brianna said confused. "But anyways, we're getting the whole Saturday family here! That's just epic!"

"Damn, really?"Courtney said.

"Yeah!"

"Woo hoo," Zoey said unenthusiastically, twirling a finger in the air. "Bet the Saturdays can't sing," she growled under her breathe.

"Then yeah, we'll watch them for ya. See ya later Bree," Courtney said waving her off.

Brianna thanked them and ran off. Courtney turned to Zoey with a knowing look. "Report this in?"

A smug smile spread on Zoey's face. "Yeah, the boss would like to hear about this."

* * *

**Well, just like the school, it's students have secrets. Whether they're harmless ones or not is for y'all to decide. It will take a while for things to clear up so until next time, R&R with constructive criticism please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okays, another chapter for my lovely readers! **

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kat had gone over some personality change instantly with her only excuse was that she acted like that with people she didn't know. She was simply a peculiar girl. She stayed up all night and Zak found her the following morning passed out on the couch for three hours. She woke up as he was in the middle of a game and had a goofy grin on her face. She looked as if struggling not to laugh and began to giggle while getting up.

"What's so funny?" Zak asked when it didn't stop after five minutes.

"Nothing, nothing. Hmm, so what up with your leg, man?"

"Fell off a cliff to a waterfall and hit it on a rock," Zak said nonchalantly.

Kat began to do a weird giggle and said, "That's wonderful to hear, man, ya know?" Kat looked him up and down. "Your mom dyes her hair or something? You, I understand, but she albino?"

Zak thought Kat had a lot of weird quirks, like how she moves her hands around to make a picture while she's talking, or how she stared at nothing when she thinks, or how she would just stare at him and his family for prolonged periods of times. It was very apparent during the movie last night when she would watch them instead. Still skeptical of her, Zak answered. "No, it's just her natural hair."

"Your uncle's weird," she stated.

Zak laughed. "Yeah, he's just crushing on you a little, which I honestly think _is_ weird."

Kat smiled. "You wanna hear a secret?"

"Sure?"

Kat gave another weird giggle and hopped over to Zak and whispered something in his ear.

"WHAT? Are you _serious_?"

Kat hushed him and skipped off, humming along the way. Zak stared after her, in a fading state of shock. "No way, that's just not true," he said quietly. What 'til Doyle hears this! His face will be priceless! Now Zak was having trouble with laughing.

Wadi came in and stopped short, wondering what Zak was laughing about. "What's so funny?" she asked carefully.

Zak gestured her over and told her Kat's secret. Wadi's reaction was similar to his. "_What?"_ she asked incredulously. Zak said to not tell Doyle, but really? That's unbelievable.

While Kat skipped down the hallway, looking for someplace secluded to think, she heard a low growling behind her. She stopped to look back but saw nothing. She listened closely for a sound.

Things like this always happened at home with her parents brushing it off, but Kat had saved them a lot of trouble a number of times in reality. Smalls sounds turn out to be snakes or other vermin finding their way inside, their dogs managing to escape the backyard, and even once called the police noticing some idiot trying to break in one night, which was hilarious to watch because he got attacked by her dogs.

Kat figured it was Komodo and lay on the ground, flat on her stomach and looked at where she guessed his eyes were. Komodo turned tangible and copied Kat, resting his head on crossed paws. Kat smiled and jumped up, turning to walk away. Komodo didn't know what it was, but he felt a connection with her. He followed her as she wandered aimlessly, finding the garden. Kat folded her knees to her chest sitting next to a pond, and then just froze in that position. Komodo curled up next to her and silently watched her gaze into the water. There was something odd about this girl, in a sad sort of way.

Komodo was watching with interest. The girl made expressions as if conversing with someone and she stared with such intensity into the pond, as if she truly saw another person in there. After minutes of silence, the girl looked over at him, patted his head, and left. Komodo honestly considered that this girl was possibly an escaped mental patient.

* * *

Afternoons were boring in the Saturday compound, just like the rest of the days. Nothing ever happened anymore that needed the Saturdays to help. Cryptids all over the world have retreated so far into hiding that it was as if they never existed. Ever since the war of the cryptids, they all simmered down to throw society off their backs. But some people knew the truth. Cryptids are real, and they're dangerous. Dangerously rare that is. It was only a matter of time before mercenaries, bounty hunters, and such would spring about to capture these prizes. Though strangely, there hasn't been any trouble of the sort, not even from Abbey Grey. The Saturdays were slowly becoming a normal family if this kept up.

Drew strolled in to the laboratory, cup of tea in hand, and almost dropped it to see Kat appearing out of nowhere. Well, actually she was using one of the lab tables as a bed and woke up as soon as Drew walked in.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked incredulously.

Kat slide off the table. "Sorry, I got really bored and tired. There's nothing to do," Kat said while stretching.

Drew laughed a little. "Maybe there's a catch to your name. You act like a cat, you're as sneaky as a cat, and you even stretch like one."

Kat put down her arms that were stretched in front of her and bent over backwards. She felt her backbone and joints popping in place and stood straight, thinking about Drew's words.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's much better than my real name. I never liked my name." Kat said looking around at the many computers, papers, and machines and devices.

"Nonsense, it can't be that bad?" Drew said. When Kat didn't seem to want to reply, Drew decided to just change the subject. "You've been going around for days without a shower or a decent meal, maybe I can find some spare clothes?"

Kat's eyes met Drew's and she shrugged. "Okay, then."

After showering, Kat was sitting on Drew's king-sized bed, wearing old shorts and one of Doyle's t-shirts. Her shoulder-length hair was air drying into waves and soft curls, with Drew insisting to let her brush it since Wadi wouldn't. Drew came in with a brush and sat next to her, picking up a lock of hair to start with.

"So, what exactly are you?" Drew said, trying to start a conversation.

"Puerto Rican and Dominican. My dad's Dominican and my mom's the other."

"Really? We were all actually having this huge discussion on where you were from, like one of those people with a lot of different heritages. You got a pretty basic idea of our life, what about yours?" Drew was working on a small knot.

"Ouch, what do you mean?"Kat said rubbing her head.

"Sorry, but, you know? Where you came from, your family, your life story."

"My life story," Kat gave Drew a serious look. "Is my business."

Drew put down her hands and searched Kat's eyes. Her eyes were like steel doors, sealed shut. Drew pursed her lips and apologized before resuming brushing Kat's hair.

Drew looked at Kat's exposed arms and legs, scanning over the many scars she had. She wanted to ask about them, but decided against it. She noticed Kat wringing her hands like she's been doing since she got here and saw that they were also scared and missing nails.

* * *

Doyle was on the landing bay running checks on the Griffin with Fiskerton. His mind kept drifting off to Kat, such an eccentric person she was. She was naturally beautiful, Doyle noticed, for she wasn't wearing any makeup or jewelry and was wearing boy's clothing; maybe she was a tomboy? She was simple. But she wasn't staying any longer then tonight possibly. Oh well, at least Doyle knew she wasn't trying to kill him.

"Dude, this your jet?"

Doyle spun around surprised with Kat's sudden comment.

"Uh, no, this is Doc's."

Kat scoffed. "Hn, course it is." Kat didn't like the idea that Doc owns all of this. Kat placed her hands on her hips and stared down Doyle. "Okay look, you seem like a really cool guy and all, but I'm fourteen."

Doyle thought this was a joke. "You're kidding, right?"

Kat shook her head. Doyle looked stricken. "What? You can't be serious, right?"

"I am. Sorry but I just wanted to get that out the way." Kat headed back in the compound, a small smirk on her face.

Fiskerton laughed at Doyle's embarrassment. "Shut up! We all thought she was way older than that!"

* * *

Doc noticed that Kat had been staring out the same window for almost three hours now, not moving an inch. She wasn't looking at the view; she was looking like she actually saw something there. Doc tried talking to her for a reason for this. She plainly looked up at him and said:

"You don't like me." It wasn't a question.

Doc wanted to say that he indeed didn't but went to the point. "Why are you looking out the window like that?"

"Remember when I said I trusted Tessie?" Doc nodded. "Do _you _trust her?"

Doc looked at her disbelievingly. "Why should I trust someone I don't even know?"

"Because she knows things," Kat said. She snapped her head to the window again, like hearing something. "They're here. Get ready."

Doc didn't know whether or not this girl was insane, but his instincts told him to believe her. He sounded the alarm.

"Damn, so much for the element of surprise," Ash said listening to the sirens wail from the Saturday compound, their security activating outside. "Flying with jetpacks will be way more challenging through this mess." She looked to her partner and boss for a reaction but couldn't see one from their masks.

"How did they know we were coming? They couldn't have spotted us yet," Danni, her partner, said.

"Stick with the plan," their boss instructed. "Go in, eliminate the boy, and get out. Quick, nothing fancy, alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" the girls shouted.

Maria still didn't know why she let this happen.

One minute she was writing a piano piece for her elective and the next her former housemates, Courtney and Zoey, burst in rambling on about some mission and dumped these kids on her. They never took no for answer and were smart to leave quickly before I got a word in. When they got back, they will pay. But then these kids kept on screaming about being about left by some chick named Brianna and were telling me to go with them to follow her. I told them no and to shut up. They looked heartbroken; they honestly expected me to obey them. Was it child abuse for a fifteen year old to tie them up and leave them in a basement for a while? Now they were huddled in a circle forming some plan, but not that would change her mind. A few minutes later, one of them, a girl with a strange smile, walked up to me.

"Miss Valor, correct?" Her smile widened when I nodded. "I have a proposition for you."

_Five minutes later_ . . .

"Maria, I'm serious, you can't just take these kids without permission!" Corey complained.

Corey Vette Walters was my best friend; well, that's what he labeled himself as. He's three year older than me and was my house leader since I got to SAMS and still is. His name actually came from his dad's corvette. He also considered us father and daughter, calling me as such on occasion. We both studied mythology and soon he'd be going to college classes.

I tossed another bag of supplies to the blonde girl and a brunette boy. I turned back to Corey. "This chick left them with Courtney and Zoey with her permission and then they left them me with me, thus giving me their permission. Plus I think leaving them with those two is the same as suicide."

Corey totally agreed but, "I am not letting my daughter go across the world because of some absurd idea!"

"Sorry, _father, _but that girl is an excellent negotiator," I said with sarcasm on father, pointing to the girl. She still had a smile and gave Corey a small courtesy.

"Right," Corey drawled. "You're not going without me at least."

"No," I replied climbing into the jet. I turned to the blonde girl. "You sure Brianna left last night for a head start?"

"Yeah, right Shawn?" she turned to the brunette. He nodded and strapped in the back seat with the other African girl. Blondie sat in the middle row while Dejah, I think, sat shotgun.

"Maria, get down here right now or I'll report you!" Corey threatened.

I looked down and scoffed. "Yeah right you will. Get in."

* * *

Abbey Grey and her new apprentices were attacking the Saturday compound but were having trouble with their new security system.

"Shit!" Danni yelled, being shot by guns. Her suit protected her but threw her out of flight. She crashed through trees while Ash and Abbey kept moving, dodging the guns and lasers.

"Don't worry, she'll get back up," Abbey reassured Ash. They simultaneously pulled out concussion grenades and aimed for the guns. Small disks came at them now, shooting concussion grenades of their own. They were about to get a direct hit when Danni came up behind them, activating a force field of some type.

"Everyone, get ready!" Doc commanded. "They're coming in fast!"

Doyle, who was still outside with Fiskerton, saw the small explosions. "Well, Gorilla Man, you ready to fight?"

Fisk growled fiercely. Doyle got in the Griffin. "Wanna man the guns?"

Fisk whooped and jumped into the Griffin ready to go.

"Girls, go in and carry out the mission, I'll handle this one," Abbey said as Doyle came straight at them. They looped around the Griffin as Abbey landed on top of it. Abbey was about to place a bomb on it when a panel lifted up and shot her off.

"Nice one, Fisk!" Doyle fist pumped.

"Zak, can you walk?" Doc said to him.

Zak tested his ankle, he didn't need crutches anymore but he couldn't walk that much. He shook his head.

"Well, Zak, I'm gonna trust you with this," Drew said tossing him and Wadi a cortex disrupter. Drew questioned giving one to Kat but tossed her one too.

"Drew!" Doc complained.

"Hey, she needs to protect herself."

Kat handed it back. "Sorry, as much as I love war games, I'm so not a fighter."

Doc nodded her to Zak and Wadi. "Now, where'd those girls go?"

Kat looked up, hearing soft thuds. "There!" she shouted pointing at blank space. "In the vents!"

Wadi fired in that direction, and sure enough, the vents began creaking before two figures fell out. "My God!" Ash hissed. "Bitch, you're gonna pay!" Their voices were disguised. Why would they need that?

She whipped out knives and threw them at Wadi's head. Zak blocked them with the claw and fired his cortex disrupter. Danni was up now and activated her force field. She then slingshot herself with her jet pack and tackled Zak down. Her blade in hand, she planned to end this as soon as possible. Drew kicked her in the side and engaged her in a sword to sword combat as Doc, Zak and Wadi distracted the other girl. Kat stood off to the side observing closely. She looked down to the discarded cortex disrupter near her.

Ash flipped over Doc and headed to Wadi. She caught her off guard and kicked the weapon from her hands and backhanded Wadi. Wadi delivered a knee to her gut and Zak shot her before she recovered. Ash growled but they all directed their attention to an ear deafening explosion outside, the windows breaking from the sound waves.

Zak gasped. "Uncle Doyle!" The blast came from the Griffin exploding, Doyle, Fisk, and even Abbey out of sight.

Danni and Ash looked at each other and nodded. "Well, it's been fun but that's our cue. See ya, pretty boy," Ash said saluting to Zak as she and Danni jetted of.

Zak didn't hear as he looked to the debris falling. In the mess, he saw that Doyle and Fisk ejected out in time and were parachuting down. Where's Abbey? This thought hit Zak as hard as Abbey did when she scooped him up and flew off joining the girls.

"Hey!" Zak screeched. "Put me down!"

"Shut up and listen!" Abbey yelled. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Help me? How? By trying to kill us and shooting Doyle out the sky?"

"No, we can't kill you now, it won't solve anything. That's our original intention but better yet, I'll give you some advice."

Zak could hear his family's desperate cries to him as Abbey and the girls landed on a ledge of a cliff.

"Listen, the people at SAMS aren't at all what they seem."

"How do you know about-"

"Shush!" Abbey hissed. "When you get there, you can make friends, but choose your enemies carefully."

"What do you mean by that?" Zak questioned. Now he can hear his parents closing in on them.

"Just take that advice, trust me on this one!" Abbey said signaling that girls for their leave. By the time his parents got to him, they were far out of shooting range.

"Zak, sweetie, are you alright?" Drew said frantically spinning Zak around to check for injuries.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. I swear."

"What did they want?"

Zak looked to the direction they flew off in. "They wanted to tell me something."

Doc put a hand on Zak's shoulder. "What was it?"

Zak shrugged. "Don't know, she was speaking too fast, sorry," Zak lied. He turned to Doyle and Fiskerton. "You guys okay? What happened up there?"

Doyle shook his head. "I dunno, one second we're all flying and the next, BAM! We all start falling. It couldn't have been Abbey, she got fried too.

Fiskerton had been staring at Kat with an uneasy expression. Kat stared back and waited for everyone to leave before stopping him. She gave him a synthetic look of sympathy. "What's wrong Fisk?"

Fisk shook his head quickly and ran to catch up with Zak. Kat tilted her head, perplexed, and skipped to catch up.

Once back and everything was relatively in place, Doc move to the next order of business. "Okay, Kat, I think you overstayed your welcome."

"But Tess-"

"But nothing! Doyle, take her home in your jet while we start fixing things here."

"Got it, professor."

Kat bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. She turned to Drew. "Could you get my clothes?"

* * *

"So, what town you live in?" Doyle asked. They were gliding over Texas in the late afternoon.

Kat looked royally pissed off. "Harker Heights, near the lake over there," Kat said pointing it out. She lived on the countryside, in one of those rich neighborhoods near mountain-like hills. This made it easy for Doyle to land and not be spotted.

Kat climbed down the rocky path and crossed the road in front of her house. It was one-story but covered about half an acre. She looked back at Doyle. "You coming? It'd be weird to just randomly show up; just say you found me lost and brought me back, 'kay?"

Doyle sighed and walked with her to the front door. He could hear a dog barking as she rung the doorbell three times fast. They heard mumbling as they could see through the distorted glass window as someone rushed to the door. A blonde woman about twenty three opened the door and gasped deeply.

"Aye, Kat! Aye Dios mío!" the woman went on in Spanish which Doyle didn't understand as Kat looked exasperated.

She grabbed the woman's flailing arms and smiled. "Perdón, mami. I was lost okay?"

"But you were, gone!" she said in English, heavily accented. Wait, mommy? This woman was Kat's mom? They looked nothing alike! "Mario! Venga acá!" she called into the house. A large dark-skinned man about in his thirties came out and looked stunned. Okay, now Kat looked like _him._

"Kat, come inside, we'll talk in a minute." Kat rushed inside, looking almost scared. Mario gestured his wife inside also. He stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind him and held out a hand. "Mario Gonzalez," he introduced himself.

Doyle took his hand a shook it. "Doyle Blackwell, nice to meet you."

"Now, thank you for bringing Kat back but where was she?"

Doyle chuckled. "Would you believe me if I said Canada?"

Mario laughed. "Actually, I would. So you just happened to find her over there and brought her back so quickly?"

"Um, yeah, it didn't take as long as you'd think."

Mario pinched his nose. "I'm not trying to interrogate you or anything, but, my daughter has filed missing and dead yesterday. Police say they found enough of her blood to confirm that but never found her. So you sure you got nothing to do with that?"

Doyle looked appalled. "No, she looked perfectly fine when my nephew found her and you just saw her walking into your house. I got nothing to do with what happened to her if it even did."

Mario sighed. "Sorry, we still don't know what happened to her and maybe now she'll tell us. It supposedly happened right out there in the road," he said pointing it out. "Has she been acting weird with your family?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought that's how she is."

"No, almost a week without her medication and she can actually function right. It's gonna be hard to get back on it. She gets sick easily. But I'm sure you have to get going. Thank you again, bye."

"Bye?"

Mario shut the door without another word and left Doyle to his thoughts. Dead? Medicine? What was wrong with Kat and her life? It just seemed to be a game of extreme twister. Doyle looked at the road next to their house and there was a large red splatter in the middle of it. Should he tell the rest of his family? Maybe not. It's not like they're ever going to cross paths again.

* * *

**Answers to questions and comments:**

**s.t: The Secret Scientists will find out about SAMS eventually, only Beeman know about it and Miranda only heard of it. The X.07 serum has unknown purposes for now but will be revealed one or two chapters as will others but we'll know what they're for like the one used for Dylan.**

**taa: Since Wadi's people are associated with the secret scientists and work along with them, she won't be erased from their memories.**

**Please R&R! It keeps me motivated!  
**


End file.
